1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light adjusting method and a related camera, and more particularly, to an automatic light adjusting method and a related camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For all-weather environmental monitoring, the monitoring apparatus disposes a plurality of light sources around the camera to provide illumination light while surrounding brightness is insufficient, and the camera can capture the clear image accordingly. The plurality of light sources is respectively disposed on different orientation around the camera, and intervals between the light sources and the camera may be dissimilar from each other. The conventional monitoring apparatus synchronously increases or decreases light intensity of those light sources, and cannot adjust light intensity of each light source according to content of the monitoring image, which means the monitoring image may have inferior quality due to an over-bright scene and/or an over-dark scene probably formed on the monitoring image.